


Naughty List

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, Peter Kavinsky - Freeform, Peter Kavinsky Imagine, Peter Kavinsky x Reader, Reader Insert, to all the boys i've loved before - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Peter Kavinsky x Fem!ReaderWord Count: 1,404Warning: Gets SteamyWritten: November 28th, 2020Posted: November 28th, 2020Summary: Christmas Fluff!!
Kudos: 6





	Naughty List

Turn on the lights  
Party was over so I said my goodbyes  
Step out the club and you were waiting outside

Gave you my coat ‘cause I could see that you were cold  
The driver messaged, said he’s stuck in the snow  
I said there’s no way I’m not walking you home  
Next thing you know it we were drying our clothes  
But I didn’t mean to get you in trouble (no)

“You have him wrapped around your finger.” Chris teased as she gazed over your shoulder towards Peter.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, you shook your head. “No, I don’t. We’re just friends.” You tried to explain.

“Honey, ‘just’ friends don’t look at each other that way.”

Frowning, you knew she had a point. Before you could respond, strong arms wrapped themselves around your shoulder and waist, tugging you closer towards their body.

“Sup, Y/L/N.” Peter’s familiar voice rang through your ears.

“Hi, Kavinsky.” You grinned while wrapping your hands around his upper arm.

Chris cleared her throat. “Well, it looks like the parties over. I’m gonna go.” She stated as she began retreating towards the door.

“Wait!” You called after her.

“Oh, Kavinsky?” Christ questioned, turning on her heel to face you. “Can you give Y/N a ride home? Thanks!” In the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Sighing, you untangled yourself from Peter, before turning to face him. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you squeeze your eyes shut. “You don’t have to do that. I can walk home.”

“Did you think I’d let my best friend walk home? Alone at night?” Peter questioned tilting his head slightly, reminding you of a cat.

Shaking your head, you knew Peter wouldn’t let you.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He spoke in a soft tone as if he’d scare you off, extending his hand out for you to take.

Nodding your head, you accepted his extended hand before following him through the crowd of people leaving the house.

As soon as you stepped outside, the bitter night air enveloped you. Goosebumps erupted on your skin, as a shiver violently raked through you. Gazing at you full of concern, Peter stopped walking before turning to fully face you. Shrugging off his jacket, he was quick to wrap around your shoulders. The smell of him overwhelmed you before you welcomed it like an old friend.

Before you knew it, you were in the car driving back to your house. The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence as you occasionally exchanged glances.

Pulling into your driveway, you couldn’t help but feel a ping of sadness wash over you as the night came to an all too soon end. Turning to face Peter, you were shocked to see he was already gazing at you.

Leaning over you placed a quick kiss on his cheek before you slowly pulled away. Peter had leaned his cheek gently against yours as you retreated. Glancing between his lips and his eyes, your noses brushed against one another before the sound of Peter’s phone ringing caused you both to jump apart.

“I-I should go.” You muttered, quickly tugging off his jacket leaving it behind as you rushed into your house.

Now we’re on the naughty list  
Must have been the way we kissed  
Santa saw the things we did  
And put us on the naughty list  
Underneath the mistletoe  
We were s'posed to take it slow  
Baby, you’re my favorite gift  
Now we’re on the naughty list

A few awkward weeks went by between you and Peter before things started getting back to normal.

“There’s the dynamic duo!” Gabe exclaimed as he joined Peter beside you at your locker.

“Hi, Gabe.” You greeted giggling before rolling your eyes.

“Party at my house. You coming PK?” Gabe questioned gazing intently at Peter.

Peter shrugged.

“What’d I miss?” Trevor asked chuckling as he joined the small group.

“Just seeing if Y/N and PK were coming to my party.”

Trevor nodded before turning to gaze between you.

Peter’s eyes locked with yours before he quickly shooed the guys off.

“I-We don’t have to go if you don’t want.” Peter shrugged. “Especially since what happened last time.” His voice broke off at the end.

Letting out a defeated sigh, you leaned against your now closed locker. “Why can’t the infamous PK, just go by himself?” You questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Why would I want to go without you?” He asked. “Besides, what would Batman be without Robin?”

Kicking off the lockers, you began venturing down the hallway. Peter threw his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close.

“Uh, PK, I hate to break it to you but, I’m Batman.” You spoke.

“No way, I’m batman, you’re Robin.” Peter teased nudging you.

—

“Does everyone know the plan?” Gabe questioned gazing between Chris and Trevor.

“Oh my god, Gabe!” Chris exclaimed her voice coming off full of irritation. “Yes! You’ve only gone over the plan like four million times.” She groaned.

“I just want to make sure my man PK, and your girl Y/N, get under that mistletoe and kiss.”

“Yeah, yeah we get it,” Chris spoke.

—

Once you arrived at the party, you were quickly whisked away from Peter and brought into the kitchen. In a mere matter of seconds, you were quickly surrounded by other girls who began questioning your and Peter’s relationship.

Panic was beginning to bubble up before Chris intervened. “Alright, alright, the show’s over. Nothing to see here.” She spoke making her way beside you as she shooed everyone away.

“Thanks.” You breathed out a sigh of relief. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Be mobbed by a bunch of Freshmen girls.” She giggled as she rolled her eyes. “Let’s get something to drink.”

Nodding your head, you opted to have a soft drink instead, you didn’t want to make the same mistake with Peter from a few weeks ago. As you left the kitchen, you gazed around the room. Peter was surrounded by the Lacrosse team as per usual. Gazing at him, you couldn’t help the smile that made its way to your lips. It wasn’t long before he returned your gaze as a similar smile made it’s way to his lips.

Time had passed since you had last seen Peter. Sighing, you began weaving through the crowd as you looked for a way out. Your search ended as you collided with a strong chest.

“I’m so sorry.” Apologies quickly spewed from your lips before you even caught a glimpse of the person. “Peter?”

Peter glanced down at you, before tugging you in for a firm hug. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he lifted you up before swinging you around.

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Peter exclaimed.

“Y-You have?” You questioned as your features etched with confusion.

Before either of you could respond, the sound of someone clearing their throat caught your attention. Both of you turned to face the mystery person, only to be surprised to see Chris, Trevor, and Gabe standing before you.

“Oh, h-hey guys.” You muttered feeling heat rise in your cheeks.

“Look up.” Chris simply stated as she pointed.

Turning to face Peter, you both exchanged a confused glance before gazing upward. Hanging at the top of the doorway was a small bundle of mistletoe.

Exchanging a gaze with Peter, you took a step forward pressing your chest firm against his. Hesitantly, you reached up lacing your hands in his hair. Leaning up, you brushed your nose against his, before closing your eyes. Peter’s firm hands rested on your hips, as he pulled you impossibly closer. He pressed a chaste kiss against your lips, before pulling away. Smiling with your eyes closed, you gently pulled him in for another kiss, much less innocent than the first.

Nipping at his bottom lip, you heard a groan fall from his lips. Tracing the seam of your bottom lip, his tongue explored every inch of your mouth, before lapping against yours. Pulling away, you both were panting as you were intoxicated off the kiss. Resting your forehead against his, the room was silent. Both of you turned slowly to face the room before you were met with Whoops and Hollers. Embarrassment washed over you.

Your feet seemingly had a mind of their own as they carried you out of the party.

“Y/N, wait!” Peter called after you.


End file.
